


What Would You Wish if You Saw a Shooting Star?

by twin_skeleton



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's kinda cute though, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twin_skeleton/pseuds/twin_skeleton
Summary: Very short fluffy oneshot. Ryan and Brendon go out stargazing one night and stuff happens.***Title based on 'Ordinary World' by Green Day





	What Would You Wish if You Saw a Shooting Star?

**Author's Note:**

> Something I started last night and finished this morning. It's really short and kinda fluffy. Hope you guys like it :) btw this is like my first attempt at fluff so idk if it's that good or anything but oh well :)

"Ryan, this way!" Came the voice of a slightly overly-excited Brendon. Neither of them knew where they were going - Ryan less so - but they seemed to be in a field, at about midnight.

"Slow down, you hyperactive little shit!" Ryan called, earning a giggle from Brendon.

"This way. Hurry up," Brendon stopped and let Ryan catch up to him before continuing.

"Where are we even going though?" Ryan asked, looking somewhat out of breath, his cheeks flushed slightly.

"Just follow me; I know the perfect spot." Brendon grabbed Ryan's wrist and lead him to where he was taking them.

"Perfect spot for what though?" Ryan asked. Brendon said nothing, he just smiled and walked faster.

Eventually they reached their destination. It was next to the same stone wall that they'd been following the whole time, but it was under a particularly beautiful blossom tree which, despite the darkness, they could both see had many petals both on its branches and below, around its trunk, like a carpet of pale pink. Brendon sat down beneath it, leaning against the wall.

"Sit," he instructed, and Ryan sat down next to him.

"Now we're here, can you tell me _why_ we're here?" Ryan asked.

"I wanted to look at the stars," Brendon replied, staring up at the sky, "and this is the perfect place." Ryan couldn't argue that where they were sitting was very peaceful, but why they'd had to walk so far was a mystery to him. Still, he wasn't going to complain. It was a very picturesque place, and it had a little stream running through the field, further to the right of the tree, the way from which they hadn't come. It sparkled and shone in the moonlight. Brendon was right: that was the perfect place.

"This place is beautiful," Ryan said, barely above a whisper. Brendon took his eyes off the stars and looked at Ryan.

"Yeah," he said, almost as quietly, "but not as beautiful as you."

"Oh my god," Ryan said smiling, "you're so cliché, I love it." He chuckled slightly.

"I love _you_ ," Brendon said in reply, and leaned in to kiss Ryan softly.

"I love you too," Ryan whispered, like it was a secret that no-one besides Brendon was to hear. He leaned his head on Brendon's shoulder and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Brendon responded by wrapping his arm around Ryan's waist, and they just sat in a peaceful, comfortable silence, watching the stars.

The pair stayed like that for what seemed like hours, although in reality it was only a couple of minutes, and all they could think of was that it was perfect.

"Hey," Brendon said, breaking the silence and turning to look at Ryan.

"What?" Ryan asked, but Brendon said nothing, just softly pressed his lips against Ryan's. Ryan responded almost immediately and kissed back, his hands finding their way around Brendon's waist. Brendon's hands went into Ryan's hair, pulling him closer. Ryan's tongue slid across Brendon's lower lip, asking for entrance. It was slow and passionate, loving, in their own way. Eventually they had to pull apart for air. A couple of minutes went by with them just sitting, once again, in silence.

"We just made out. In a field. In the middle of the night. Neat." Brendon said, breaking the silence after a minute or so.

"Well you wanna know what I think?" Ryan asked, "I think we should go stargazing more often." He smirked seductively, and lay down on the carpet of blossoms, inviting Brendon to follow suit. They lay once more in silence, watching the stars again, with Ryan's arm wrapped around Brendon's waist, holding him close. As Ryan looked at his current situation, he realised that maybe stargazing wasn't as dull and uninteresting as he'd first thought it out to be.


End file.
